1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a frying pot, and more particularly to a frying pot with which volume of the cooking oil in the frying pot can be saved by almost a half.
2. Description of Related Art
Nowadays, when discussing about food preparation, frying may be the only kind of method that requires enormous amount of cooking oil in the pot. Examining the frying device in the fast food restaurant, it is noted that the frying device includes a screen with a handle and a pot. Before the food is fried, the pot is full of cooking oil and then the cooking oil is heated. Thereafter, the operator places the food to be fried in the screen and immerses the screen together with the food in the heated cooking oil. During the frying process, the operator has to monitor the food color change in order to turn the food to ensure every part of the food is evenly fried. After the food is evenly fried, the operator lifts the screen and places the screen with the food received in the screen on a shelf to allow extra cooking oil on the food to drip back into the pot. The method of preparing food suffers several disadvantages, which causes a lot of waste and trouble.
The first disadvantage of the conventional frying method is that in order to ensure every part of the food is evenly fried, the level of the cooking oil in the pot has to be higher than the height of the food such that the food is literally immersed in the cooking oil before the preparation starts. The second disadvantage is that when the food is fried, the food has to be turned over constantly such that the food can be fried evenly and has a golden color. However, due to operator""s negligence, when the food is not turned over in time, the food is ruined and therefore the cooking oil is wasted. In the meantime, because the food requires the operator""s attention in proceeding with the frying process, the efficiency in the kitchen is low. A further disadvantage of the conventional frying method is time factor. When the food in the pot is longer or shorter than what is supposed to be, the food is either ruined or is still not edible, which causes the waste of food and cooking oil.
To overcome the shortcomings, the present invention intends to provide an improved frying pot to mitigate the aforementioned problems.
A primary objective of the invention is to provide an improved frying pot that is able to rotate automatically to ensure the food is fried evenly and thus the cooking oil amount is saved.
Another objective of the invention is to provide a timer in the frying pot such that after the frying time is set, the operator is able to attend other matters without monitoring the food and therefore, the efficiency in the kitchen is improved.
Other objects, advantages and novel features of the invention will become more apparent from the following detailed description when taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.